


Cold

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That lovely ice-sculpture figure squirms, and Levi presses his hips up against Erwin's, his eyes dark, a frozen lake. "I don't want words," the smaller man rasps, his voice the sound of glaciers crashing together in a storm-ravaged northern sea. "I want you." A layer of ice has come over his eyes, glassy and wanting.</p><p>Erwin is the only one who can break through that ice, shattering it into a million shining slivers. </p><p>My sister gave me a prompt (Cold), and I ended up waxing poetic about Levi. PG-13, maybe? Mention of sex, but nothing really descriptive. Mostly, I'm just writing lovely things because I'm stuck with something really angsty for a few more chapters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Though Levi's lips are warm, they taste of snow, fresh and crisp and clean. Refreshing, almost.

Every sigh passing those lips is a frigid winter wind, smelling of mint and tasting of the bitter cold. Those breaths crystalize in Erwin's lungs, tiny snowflakes freezing all through his bloodstream, a layer of ice building over his heart. When he is with Levi, his is untouchable. No one can break the icy shell the tiny, fierce brunette constructed in him.

"Why'd you stop?" Levi's gaze is focused on Erwin now, hazy. Those eyes are the color of winter fog, the sun shining silver into them, bright in a muted, soft way. 

"You're beautiful, Levi."

Levi rolls those wintery eyes, though a faint blush warms his icy cheeks, staining snow-white in shades of sunrise rose. "So you've said."

"I mean it." And he does, with every fiber of his being. Levi is a thing of true beauty, a midnight sun blazing bright in the shadows that made up their dark little world.

That lovely ice-sculpture figure squirms, and Levi presses his hips up against Erwin's, his eyes dark, a frozen lake. "I don't want words," the smaller man rasps, his voice the sound of glaciers crashing together in a storm-ravaged northern sea. "I want you." A layer of ice has come over his eyes, glassy and wanting.

Erwin is the only one who can break through that ice, shattering it into a million shining slivers. 

Erwin is the only one who could melt that frigid façade and see the man beneath it, the passion in him, the love, the warmth.

A kiss, warm lips pressed insistently against the icy hollow of his throat, and Levi gasps, the sound of crystalized snow catching in his throat.

A drag of soft lips above his heart, and those winter eyes slip shut.

A nibble to the snow-silver skin of his hip, and Levi trembles, a branch in a blizzard, barely clinging.

Those lips finally dip where he wants them, wrapping him in heat, and Levi melts, frigid winter to vivid spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Going for something poetic with this fic, something softer and prettier than I usually write. I like the idea of flowery writing, I guess :P Maybe I really am a romantic at heart...


End file.
